I Hate That I Love You
by Lavis.LOve
Summary: Hotaru Okinawa's family was massacred at age 8. Now she's 15 and she is kidnapped by the Akatsuki. But she knows that Itachi is one of the members But the leader has plans for her and her inner demon self. M for sex, rape, language, violen
1. Beginning

I wanted to start this story for awhile in replacement of my old ones. Enjoy! Hotaru Okinawa is my character.

~Itachi'sGirl27

Prologue

I had always wanted to eliminate the evil people. Ones like Itachi Uchiha. But I never knew that I'd fall in love with him. And die because of him.


	2. Taken

I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd have Gaara end up with Hinata or I'd have Itachi live.

NOTE: My friend got me into Naruto recently so don't kill me if I get some facts wrong. GOMENASI! Correct me if any of my information is wrong! ARIGATOU!

~Itachi'sGirl27

HOTARU'S POV

"And FINISH!" Tsunade-sensei chanted as Hotaru Okinawa finished her jujitsu. Hotaru landed on her feet gracefully and made the miraculous waves disappear. Her jujitsu involved being near water to create waves higher than the mountain that had the carvings of all Konoha's Hogakes. Or if water wasn't an option, Hotaru used the darkness around her. The shadows would condense into a huge raging she-wolf and trample her opponents. "Well done, Hotaru," the fifth Hokage said to her pupil.

"Thank you, master" the raven haired girl said bowing to her teacher. Tsunade nodded in approval and left Hotaru to practice. Hotaru remembered her sensei's words: If you ever see anyone of the Akatsuki clan, take them out with all you have.

At fifteen, and passing the Chuuin tests, she was a prodigy and Hotaru was friends with man of her fellow ninja, such as Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Gaara, and mostly Uzumaki Naruto. She knew Uchiha Sasuke when she was younger but he strayed and became evil. Also at fifteen, she was the talk of Konoha's young men. She was GORGEOUS and sent Jiryaya having nosebleeds (A.N.: XD).

Hotaru's blackish purple hair was down to her thighs but she kept it in two low pig-tails, like her sensei, Tsunade. Her eyes were a sea-foam green and they were similar to Gaara's. She was a height of five feet and seven inches.

But never in her life would she find herself fighting the Akatsuki clan.

"HOTARU! NEJI! NARUTO! HINATA! GET INTO BATTLE POSITIONS!" Tsunade yelled as the Akatsuki raided Konoha.

Hotaru and Naruto teamed up and tried to take care of the blond man at the base of the Hokage mountain.

"You! Bastard, get away from there!" Hotaru yelled as she threw her shuriken at the blond man. He looked back at the black haired girl and Naruto did their shadow clone jitsu.

"Hmn, too easy," the man muttered and summoned his jujitsu and blew of a huge bomb. The red haired boy next to him shot poison darts at the teens.

"Get down, Hotaru!" Naruto yelled. But it was too late. Hotaru was hit with the coated dark in the neck and she fell to the ground unconscious; she felt herself being raised up and carried off.

"Damn…where am I?" the girl groaned as she woke up from the unpleasant sleep and she saw a whole bunch of adults looking at her.

"Oi, Leader-sama, the girl is awake," the blond said and he let his hand…lick?...Hotaru's wounds.

"Take her to Sasori, Deidara," the "Leader-sama" said as he left Hotaru and this "Deidara character.

"Where am I, Deidara?" Hotaru asked as she rubbed her head. But then she recognized him now. It was the man who raided Konoha. "STAY BACK, YOU MONSTER!" Hotaru yelled as she took out her kunai and was ready to fight but in reality, she was still wounded.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go to Sasori," Deidara said while rolling his eyes.


	3. Remember Your Past

Well I have been updating more cous I'm on spring break. YAY me! Correct me for some mistakes in my information! Thanks and review cous reviews make me happy and a happy authoress makes more updates and I think you get the idea? I DO NOT OWN NARUTO or Gaara and Itachi would be mine.

~Itachi'sGirl27

ITACHI'S POV

After raiding Konoha the other night, Uchiha Itachi was exhausted. He lay in his room on his bed with his Leaf Village ninja band over his blood red eyes.

"Hey, Itachi, get up. Leader-sama needs you," Konan said as she opened the twenty-three-year-old man's door, letting the cruel light in.

"Damn it, Konan. Let me sleep," the Uchiha growled as he turned his face onto his pillow.

"It's an order, Itachi," Konan said sternly as she left the black haired man. Begrudgingly, Itachi left to see Leader-sama

"I want you to train the girl," Pein had told Itachi up front.

"Why though? What use is she to us?" Itachi retorted. This girl was just a high level Leaf Ninja and according to Sasori, her jujitsu included a shadow she-wolf or waves huger than the eye could see…well according to Deidara.

"Her jujitsu skills are quite the gift. It's not every day one sees a shadow wolf—"

"SHE-wolf, Leader-sama," Sasori corrected.

"Fine, whatever. You get my point, right, Uchiha?" Pein had asked rhetorically. What he REALLY meant was that he wanted Itachi to train this girl. No option of not doing it.

HOTARU'S POV

"Ow! Deidara! What the hell are you doing? Where is this "Sasori" person?" Hotaru snapped as if she were a she-wolf herself. She writhed underneath Deidara's tongue-like hands…or did they have tongues IN his hands? But she felt his hands…licking…her arms and he bandaged her arms and her left thigh. He also took down her hair and left it flowing down her back.

"Shut up, Okinawa-san. Sasori is with Leader-sama. I'll be healing you. Jeez stop moving!" Deidara snarled at the teen.

"How do you know my name?" Hotaru asked in shock. Yes her friends and sensei knew her surname but how could Akatsuki members know?

"Leader-sama killed your family long ago. You ARE an Okinawa, right?" Deidara asked eyeing her closely. Hotaru went pale from shock. It had been six years since her family was killed.

FLASHBACK

"RUN HOTARU!" Ichiro Okinawa yelled at his daughter.

"RUN, MY DAUGHTER!" Arisama Okinawa yelled her eldest and only child.

The eight-year-old girl ran out her Okinawa home and she saw a man with piercings all over his face stab her mother to death in the chest and her abdomen…where Hotaru's unborn baby brother was taking refuge. The man threw a huge ninja star into her father's head and he eyeballed the young girl.

"I'd run if I were you," the red-head said to her in a dark voice as he held shuriken that were ready to be thrown.

The little girl looked at him in horror and ran as fast as she could to the Hokage.

END FLASHBACK

Hotaru was in tears as she remembered the horrible memory. Deidara placed a un-tongued hand on her shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Hotaru sobbed harder. But she flung her arms around the blond man and he stroked her hair. Similar to the way her father used to do when she was scared or sad.

"I'm sorry, Hotaru-san,"Deidara apologized.

"Come on, Hotaru-san. Let's go," Itachi said coldly as he entered the room where Hotaru and Deidara were embracing


	4. Hate

Okay no miss nice authoress. Someone review this story or I won't update this particular story. I don't want to be evil like Orochimaru…I like my readers! Okay here's the judgment chapter. Enjoy. I don't own Naruto…If I did, I'd have Itachi, Jiraiya, and possibly Deidara alive.

~Itachi'sGirl27

ITACHI POV

Once he saw the young fifteen-year-old, Itachi was hit with memories of his old life when his family was alive. This girl that the Akatsuki had captured was Uchiha Sasuke's first love and the Uchiha brothers' childhood friend: Okinawa Hotaru.

FLASHBACK

"Itachi! Sasuke! You're here!" six-year-old Okinawa Hotaru cheered as her two close Uchiha friends came to her humble home. Sasuke was also six and Itachi was eleven. Itachi had watched the two younger children frolic in the Okinawa gardens and play hide-and-seek. Life was happy and simple. The heiress to the Okinawa clan had long dark purple-black hair and her eyes a fresh turquoise colour. She had everything to live for. Sasuke had fallen for the Okinawa princess.

END FLASHBACK

"Hotaru-chan?" Itachi asked in disbelief. This was the girl that Sasuke had fallen in love with. Now Itachi had fallen too.

"What! UCHIHA ITACHI?" Hotaru screamed as she broke away from Deidara and looked at the twenty-year-old man. She looked at the young man with tears in her eyes. He was the person who she trusted with all her heart. But he was part of the Akatsuki. Uchiha Itachi was another of her captors.

~~~HATE~~~

REGULAR POV

She saw the young man who she had once called her friend. But he was an evil human. He was part of her kidnapping.

"WHY? WHY DID YOU DO THIS!" Hotaru sobbed trying to tackle the Uchiha, but Deidara held her back.

"What's going on?" Pein asked as he walked into the room where all the drama was occurring with Kisame and Konan accompanying him.

"YOU, BASTARD! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!" Hotaru cried as she sank to the floor but she couldn't attack him since Kisame knocked her out.

"Uh… what's going on? "Konan asked as she lifted the unconscious girl up and set her on the chair.

"Okinawa Hotaru is going to help us kill Uzumaki Naruto and get the demon from inside him," Leader-sama said simply. Everyone, and even Tobi, gasped in shock.

"But, isn't she Uzumaki's friend?" Tobi asked rhetorically. Deidara rolled his eyes and smacked the idiot. "Owie, Deidara-senpai!" the masked fool whined but none of the Akatsuki members paid no heed to him.

"Duh, you idiot!"

"She can trick the blond and we can take the demon and kill him," Leader-sama said.

Okay so review. I didn't do so well but whatever. I got this whole story planned out. REVIEW!

~Itachi'sGirl27


	5. Tears

FINALLY! Someone reviewed my beloved story! :D To you,NightGirl123, I salute you. I love this story as well and I want people to enjoy it too. Thanks so much for reviewing it. Others, PLEASE REVIEW OR I'LL CRY! Also to clarify the confusion of Deidara's importance and why he hugged the OC (my friend Mishy asked me this -_-"). Consider Deidara the "gay friend" though he's not gay. Hehehehe. Yay for Deidara! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND IF I DID, ITACHI WOULD LIVE!

~Itachi'sGirl27

HOTARU POV

Once she woke up from her nightmare from being kidnapped by the Akatsuki, she expected to be in her room that Ten-Ten let her borrow for the time being. Only one problem: her nightmare was her reality.

Damn these people. Hotaru screamed internally as she cried into her pillow. The rain pelted on the roof and she wished she died alongside her parents when Pein came and massacred them. But it was a selfish wish. Her parents died for her safety. They died for HER to live and carry on. Just the thought of suicide would be an insult to their memory. But It didn't stop Hotaru from slitting her wrists with her largest and sharpest shuriken.

"Come on, Okinawa-san. Leader-sama—HOTARU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Deidara yelled as he saw the fifteen-year-old cutting herself and left oozing cuts on her delicate yet swift wrists.

"Easing my pain, Deidara. You don't know what it's like having to lose your family and having to join the man who killed them? Also seeing the one who you were so close with when you were born being along that monster's side!" Hotaru spat back. Tears surfaced in those sea-foam green eyes but they didn't spill. They resided there and remained there. 'Do you even have the SLIGHTEST idea what it's like!"

"I don't. But Leader-sama wants to see you," Deidara said to the girl and he escorted the girl to Pein the pierced man.

ITACHI POV

"Kisame…." Itachi said to his comrade. He paused.

"Yeah, Uchiha? What's the girl to you?" Kisame asked his partner in the association. Itachi didn't look too good because all that was on his mind was the much more developed Hotaru Okinawa. Her eyes were much darker than when she was younger. Her hair was much longer and had the more purple hue to it. But now that she had a darker side to her since she joined the Akatsuki against her own will. Now she was assigned to kill her closest friend, Uzumaki Naruto. "Is she giving you the happies?"(A/N: XD Kisame is trying to be funny. And what he means by the happies is…well…horny. -_-" Kisame you pervert!) Kisame asked while gently nudging the Uchiha in the ribs. Itachi blushed as he punched Kisame so hard he flew through two walls. "I take that as a yes," Kisame giggled from the pile of rubble. Oh that bastard thought he was so damn funny.

Itachi cleared his throat and turned to Hotaru. She stood before him with hatred so strong in those blue eyes it kind of hurt.

"I hate you. You know that now, right, Itachi-kun?" Hotaru snarled angrily. Her eyes were stained with tears and her cheeks were stained. Clad in a black shirt similar to Konan's,and the Akatsuki's cloak. Her hair was long and flowing and her Leaf Ninja band was slashed through the middle showing that her ties to the clan were broken and against her will. "I loved Konoha. I really did. Now I can't go back with this!" She yelled as her held up her band from around her neck. She stormed off to see their leader, leaving Itachi speechless.

HOTARU POV

As she left Leader-sama's office, Hotaru was heading to bed until she heard a crying sound. It was coming from Itachi's room.

Once she opened the door, there was no doubt that it was Itachi crying.


	6. Blossom

I don't own Naruto. If I did, Orochimaru would die more painfully and Itachi would live to see his little brother grow up!

~Itachi'sGirl27

ITACHI POV

(AN: It's raining)

FLASHBACK

"You're probably going to hate me, Sasuke," Itachi said to his little brother the night before he went out for a Top Secret Mission. "But we only have each other as siblings...I'm always going to be here for you…even if it is the only obstacle for you to overcome. Even if you hate me, that's what older brothers are for."

THAT NIGHT…

"Forgive me, Sasuke…" Itachi said before killing his entire clan.

END FLASHBACK

"Itachi-kun? Why are you crying?" Hotaru asked the troubled young man. She sat beside him and lifted his chin and saw tears in his onyx coloured eyes.

"Sasuke…" Itachi whimpered as he held onto Hotaru. He kept crying and she finally understood. He felt so incredibly guilty and horrible about the whole Uchiha Massacre. He killed his parents, aunt, uncle, everyone except his baby brother. "Forgive me, Sasuke…forgive me…" Itachi cried. Immediately, Hotaru felt horrible about telling him that she hated him. He pulled him into a warm embrace and kissed his forehead and took down his ponytail.

"Shh…you only did it to protect him, Itachi-kun. Shh…" Hotaru soothed the man by stroking his hair.

"Hotaru-san…I'm sorry that Leader-sama killed your family. I am so sorry, Hotaru…" Itachi sniffled as he held the teen close to his boy. He looked into her turquoise eyes and he caressed her cheek as he saw a tear going down her cheek. "Forgive me, Hotaru…" Itachi whispered as his lips neared the fifteen-year-old girl's. He kissed the girl softly and held her close.

Shocked but so in love with this…man…she kissed him back and she dug her fingers into his midnight black hair.

"I-Itachiii…I…I don't u-understand…why?" Hotaru moaned as she broke away from the young man who had loved her so much. Hotaru was so confused. She knew she loved Gaara(AN: Yeah she originally loved Gaara. DON'T ASK) and now this man in the Akatsuki: Uchiha Itachi. He was evil and such a traitor but so gentle and loving.

"Shouldn't it be clear to you, Hotaru?" Itachi asked while stroking the girl's face. "I love you…"

"But—"

"Stay with me, Hotaru. Just for tonight, that's all I ask of you," Itachi begged whist holding the girl's callused hands in his larger ones. His eyes as well, begged for her presence and just to stay by his side that stormy night.

"Okay…but just for tonight," Hotaru grumbled as she slipped under the sheets with Itachi. He was warm and his arms wrapped around her possessively and, in a way, protecting. She couldn't help but snuggle into him and hold him back.

Love slowly was blooming in her cold heart like the sakura blossoms on the trees.

"Hey, Itachi. Wake up. It's time to—" Deidara was stopped by a sight made for the eyes and heart.

Itachi and Hotaru were snuggled together in his bed, silently asleep. Hotaru's soft breathing could be heard and the way Itachi held her was the way that a lover would hold his beloved. Itachi's beloved was the Okinawa princess, the Leaf Village's finest: Okinawa Hotaru.

"Mmn, Deidara, shut up," Itachi growled but his eyes went wide when he saw Deidara in his doorway.

"Deidara! Plea—" Hotaru started. But Deidara closed his eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry. Your guys' secret is safe with me," Deidara smiled.


	7. Reasons

Aloha. Yeah I feel like being Hawaiian. Well thanks for the kind review, Sorami Hayashi. I'm glad that you enjoy my story and now I'm updating. My spring break is coming to a close so I'll go back to my rare updating cous school beats me to a pulp with the damn work it gives me. I don't own Naruto but Masashi Kishimoto-sama should have let Itachi live…grr.

~Itachi'sGirl27

HOTARU POV

As the teen stood outside while the wind blew, Hotaru thought about her canceled mission of killing her close friend, Naruto, and how thankful she was for Leader-sama canceling it. But her new mission was to go with Pein, Zetsu-kun, Konan-san, and Itachi to kill Jiraiya-sensei. She didn't want to kill someone who looked after her since her parents were killed. Yes, he was a pervert but he wasn't a bad man. In fact, he was an amazing man. He, Jiraiya was like an uncle to her.

Forgive me, Jiraiya-sensei. Forgive me, Tsunade-sensei. Mostly…forgive me, Naruto-kun…Hotaru said in her head. Hotaru did NOT want to kill anyone. But it wasn't her choice…What her parents think of her...?

"Okinawa-san. We didn't meet properly," a man's voice said from behind the girl and she whipped around. It was the young man who shot poison darts at her and Naruto that night the Akatsuki raided her hometown: Konoha.

"Uh…who are you?" Hotaru asked raising an eyebrow. The man had red hair and gray eyes. He was very handsome and Hotaru began to blush.

"I'm Sasori of the Red Sand. I was to heal your wounds when you first got here but now I am going to train you for just a while. You ARE an S-Ranked shinobi, yes?" Sasori asked the fifteen-year-old. She nodded.

"You're quite young to be here, Sasori-kun," Hotaru commented as she fully turned to the puppet master.

"So are you. I'm really thirty-five but I preserved myself in a puppet body. See?" he remarked as he opened his cloak and showed her his removable limbs and she couldn't help but stare. She had never seen a human puppet before. Her father talked about a young man who had killed the Third Kazekage in Suna and made the Kazekage a human puppet.

"I see…well I was dragged here and I'm fifteen," Hotaru sighed. She itched her right eye but she turned away from Sasori to do it.

"Why are you hiding your right eye?" Sasori asked. Did she have anything to hide? "We don't care about ugly birthmarks here."

"It's a seal. I can't tell you why though—"Hotaru started. But Pein interrupted her by calling for her. He dragged her to his office.

"Hotaru, show me your right eye," the man ordered. Hotaru backed away and almost ran out of the leader's office but the man locked it right behind her since he pinned her to the door. He pinned her wrists above her head with his right hand and he lifted her bangs up from her eyes and saw the Seal. The She-Wolf Demon Seal.

"So, you have the She-Wolf, huh?" Pein hissed as he held the girl in a death grip. Her eyes were filled with fear. Pein was the only Akatsuki member she feared the most. When she was with Zetsu, she was hardly scared. Pein had made her afraid. This man had killed her family. Was he going to do the same?

"You look so much like Arisama. If only she didn't marry your father, then she'd be alive," the red haired man growled in the girl's ear. He moved his hands dangerously slow up her shirt and he felt the goose bumps form on her skin as he touched her.

"Don't touch me!" Hotaru yelped as she tried to get away from Pein. But his grip was firm and he absolutely did not want his second copy of his beloved Yamamoto Arisama escape him again. "I'M NOT MY MOTHER!" Hotaru screamed but she was silenced by Pein's forceful lips on hers. Hotaru was in complete shock. Was this…man…kissing her for real? He was truly a monster inside. "LET ME GO, YOU BASTARD!" Hotaru yelled as she kicked off the man who was assaulting her. When he was down, Hotaru ran to the door to leave and not come back.

Too late because Pein tackled to the floor and began to strip Hotaru of her clothing and began to feel the soft skin that Arisama once did before.

"GET OFF ME!"she growled loudly as she tried to kick off her attacker.

"Feisty huh? Why don't you activate your demon self?" Pein purred in sadistic satisfaction.

"I…I don't know how! UNHAND ME!"

"Yes, Leader-sama. Unhand her or I WILL kill you," Itachi growled as he put a shuriken to Pein's throat.

"Itachi-!

OHHHH Yummy! I am such a freaking rebel! If all you readers want to know what happens, REVIEW YOUR LITTLE BUTTS OFF! :D

Sayonara!

~Itachi'sGirl27

AN: what is up with me and the number 27? I am seriously weirded in the head.


End file.
